


Dusty Attics + Nephilim with Allergies = A Broken Lamp and Also Wings

by catpop12343



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Forgive Me, I'm not british so, Kinda, Multi, Other, Wingfic, because marriage, idek, this is basically filler, will this be continued?, y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpop12343/pseuds/catpop12343
Summary: “Ephra dear, we’re having a family meeting!” Mum called.“Aye, gimme just a minute!” Momma replied, presumably from the kitchen. Sure enough, she soon emerged with a large doughnut hanging from her mouth. A doughnut that she nearly dropped when she saw the state of me. “How’d you manage to get your wings out?!”“That’s what we need to discuss. Please, sit.”“Awright, lemme just…” she sat down on the armchair. “Rowan, you’re a Nephilim.”
Kudos: 2





	Dusty Attics + Nephilim with Allergies = A Broken Lamp and Also Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I might be withholding my trash writing, so here, have this filler episode. okay, bye.

  
  


Dusty old attics are always filled with all kinds of odd treasures, and this one is no different. When I learned that the house we were moving into was well over a hundred years old, my mind immediately wandered to all the secrets it might be hiding. What can I say, I have a thing for old buildings.

The attic was dusty, far too dusty than should even be possible; yet here we are. The space seemed to be tiny, due to the fact that it was filled with boxes and trunks and furniture, as well as enough cobwebs to last the rest of time. 

I approached an old sofa and ran my hand across the seat, leaving an obvious handprint, and also revealing that the true color of the fabric was a deep royal blue. Unfortunately, this action also disturbed a remarkably thick layer of dust.

“Atchoo-! Ugh…” _ All this bloody dust. Why can’t I just explore in peace?  _ I turned around, only to hear something get knocked to the floor. I turned to see what it was that fell (it was a metal candelabrum), only to hear  _ something else _ fall. I whipped around to inspect it (an old shade lamp, wire holding the linen in place was severely bent) and again, something else fell. This time, as I turned around, I noticed fluffy pink feathers scattered across the floor. Then, my gaze traveled up to a mirror, partially covered by a white sheet. 

Hesitantly, I reached out and pulled away the fabric, revealing pink feathery wings sprouting from my back, and the dust motes that surrounded me seemed to be illuminated by a faint, golden light, and looked more like flakes of gold and diamond, swirling around me like a vortex.

I’ve never been one to freak out, so it isn’t a surprise to me that I only feel curiosity at the soft, feathery limbs. I reached up to touch one, and nearly flinched; it felt as though it was just another part of my body, like an arm or a leg. It felt weird, having sensation where there previously was none.

My mum burst in through the still open trapdoor. “Are you alright?! I heard somethi—!” she stopped mid sentence, leaving only tense silence behind.

Eventually, she sighed, using the hem of her blouse to clean her glasses. “I suppose there’s something we should tell you, love; come downstairs.”

Not knowing what else to do, I followed her downstairs. And now that I was much more aware of my sudden new wings, I was able to avoid breaking anything by folding them up, which oddly felt as natural as using any other limb.

“Ephra dear, we’re having a family meeting!” Mum called.

“Aye, gimme just a minute!” Momma replied, presumably from the kitchen. Sure enough, she soon emerged with a large doughnut hanging from her mouth. A doughnut that she nearly dropped when she saw the state of me. “How’d you manage to get your wings out?!”

“That’s what we need to discuss. Please, sit.”

“Awright, lemme just…” she sat down on the armchair. “Rowan, you’re a Nephilim.”

Mum sputtered. “You can’t just say that point blank!”

Momma shrugged. “Alright. The long story then.”

I sat down carefully, seeing as I didn’t know how to retract my newly discovered wings.

“Y’see, I’m not a human. I’m an angel,” Momma began. “You’ve already heard the story, ‘in the beginning God created mankind and whatever’ but the point is, I’m an angel, like, the real deal. I was there when Adam and Eve left the Garden—well, not technically there, just watching shit go down from Heaven ‘n stuff.” she turned over in her seat, draping her legs over the arm of the chair. “And fast forward a few thousand years and I get my first job down here on Earth. And I kinda liked it, humans turned out to be so creative, and were wonderful to talk to.”

“Get to the point, love.” Mum interrupted.

“Right, uh… So basically I fell in love with the Earth, and then your mother.” she paused for a beat. “And then we had you!”

I nodded, trying to look like I understood.

“Rowan, you alright?” Momma asked.

“Yeah, I just need a minute. And a cheese toastie.”


End file.
